Pokemon! All is Fair in Love and Battles! Episode 1
by TTYK
Summary: The protagonist Nico finds inspiration for his new journey into the world of Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon and all other characters from the Kalos Region were not created by me, insert more legal stuff here

** All is Fair in Love and Battles**

** Episode 1**

I was cradled up in a small ball with my blanket wrapped around me while I was lying on the couch. My house was the most comfortable place in the world, especially when it was snowing outside. I was sipping hot cocoa while relaxing by the fire. The Christmas tree was glittering in fantastic ways. Nothing could have ruined them moment until my mom shrieked. She was watching the news. Probably some Obama-Care commercial, I thought to myself.

"There is a boy on top of the prism tower!" She motioned toward the TV.

"Mom, I don't care if Justin Beiber was being beaten to death by a Diglett, Stop trying to ruin the moment" I hesitated. "Scratch that, I would pay a million to see that"

"He is being so brave facing that _Garchomp_" I looked over when she said that, since Garchomp is my favorite Pokemon. It was a boy on top of prism tower slowly edging toward the Garchomp. He was saying something to it. But the Garchomp was causing massive damage, using Hyper Beam whenever it could. He was awesome. I almost pressed "record" on my Dish dvr. The trainer was getting closer and closer to the Garchomp. The Garchomp was nearing the edge. "Garchomp" I whispered. He backed off, taking one step off the cliff. If it weren't for the trainer's Froakie, Garchomp would have fallen to its death, but luckily the Froakie threw some of its sticky stuff at one of the Garchomp's feet, the Garchomp couldn't move. The trainer jumped on the Garchomp and took something off its neck. The Garchomp let loose one last Hyper Beam and then it was totally fine, unfortunately the Hyper Beam hit the trainers Pikachu. The Pikachu fell off the tower and the trainer jumped off after him. After that the TV went black.

"OH" Mom yelled, she put her hand to her chest and made an evil-warding-off gesture at the dvr. "Curse you! That was the best part!"

"Wow, is that trainer nutso?!" I asked. Mom glared at me as if I lost one of her stupid Ryhorn races. She is just a little _**too **_obsessed with them.

"That boy did something special for his Pokemon!" Mom shrieked, tears were rolling down her cheeks. Then it hit me, the prism tower is absolutely HUGE and that trainer just jumped off the top of it. At least his Froakie was saved, I thought. Then the TV came on and it showed a pretty blond reporter.

"Yes, Phil we have a confirmed report that the 10 year old Ash Ketchum did survive this malicious fall, we should have more details in the following hours." Mom almost did a back flip when she heard that. She was smothering me and kissing me. I yelled "Mo-o-m!" And she finally released me. Today as Christmas Eve and I was going to catch Santa Claus and get even _**more **_toys.

"Well, that's enough excitement for me mom" I told her, "Im gonna go to sleep" She smothered me with more kisses and said that I am never, ever, ever to go near that tower.

"Merry Christmas honey!" She said.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" I said back.

Look for episode 2 on Tuesday!


	2. Chapter 2

I did not create Pokemon and the region, insert more legal stuff here. The _**Ỡ**_ symbol represents the coming of the next major part.

**All Is Fair In Love And Battles!**

**Episode** **2**

After that little episode, I put the weird stone on my bed stand and prayed. I then got in bed and immediately fell asleep.

_**Ỡ Ỡ Ỡ**_

"BAH! Nico, wake up!" My mother said throwing my blankets off my bed. I looked at the time: 7:45. "I can't believe you haven't gotten up yet! You are the first one up every year!" She had her hand on her hips.

"Sorry mom" I replied. Mom and me got out of my room and went to the couch which we sat around every year on Christmas. I brought my black stone with me for good measure.

"Let's see what Santa Claus got us!" She smiled. Mom got her first present: A note. She read it and made a noise something like this: "FUIHAIDDIHDUAHDI" When I asked her what it said she said: "Mind your own business!"

It was my turn after mom got all her presents: a bicycle, a note, $20 (with a candy taped to it), and a Wii-U. I opened my first present: 2 Poke-Balls (one was different because it had the top color purple with an M on it).

"Why would he give you that?" My mom asked quietly. I looked at her quizzically. She muttered something under her breath and put on a fake smile. "Next?"

I opened the next present: A Poke-Dex. "WOH!" The Poke-Dex beeped to life.

"HELLO MASTER NICO. PLEASE FINISH THE DOWNLOADING INFO PROCESS" I turned the thing around, it looked almost exactly like an I-Pad. The camera clicked on it. "THANK YOU MASTER, THE PROCESS IS COMPLETE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO ADJUST THE SOUND/VOLUME?" I turned down the volume so it wasn't always yelling. I shut it down.

"oh, no" My mom whispered to herself. I was starting to get concerned.

"Are you okay mom?" She looked at me like I was wearing my clothes superhero-style. (Like I was wearing my underwear on the outside)

"Yeah," *sniff* "I just…." *chokes on tears* "Agh! Just open the next bloody present!" Yeah, my mom has a Sinnoh accent; she was born there.

When I opened the next "bloody" present, there was an egg, not like grade AA Blaziken eggs, but I mean like a breeding Pokemon egg. Mom looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh thank you Ancient" I stared at her in disbelief. It was time to get some answers.

"Mom who is Ancient?" I didn't mean to say it like that, but it just came out naturally like that. She looked at me and sighed. There was something ancient in _her_ face. I was about to be told something that would blow my mind.

"Son," She sighed. "Before there was anything, there was nothing. No light, no dark, no color. Absolutely nothing, and out of that came an egg. There were 3 more eggs around it and they all hatched. They were the Ancients. They fought over who would rule the universe, there were four of them: Arceus, Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem. Arceus prevailed, and Reshiram and Zekrom were turned into stones, as punishment. Every once in a while Kyurem and Arceus go on a global rampage, destroying absolutely everything in their path. And the stones are found by a few select future heroes." She paused. "There has only been 6 heroes that have returned alive. You would normally become a hero by finding either Zekrom's or Reshiram's stone."

"How did Kyurem and Arceus die?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Kyurem was hit by the combined attacks of Reshiram and Zekrom" I handed her my stone, and she started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

All Is Fair In Love And Battles

Chapter 3

Yes, sir, e, Baltoy, I am horrible when it comes to Pokemon puns. That was what I was trying to cheer mom up with: "Mom, you're as beautiful as a Combusken on the Thanksgiving table.", "Mom; you're so scary even Team Rocket would run away from you", "MOM! Come ON! We have to go to the festival!" Ok, that last one wasn't a pun, and the second one seemed more like a yo-mama joke. But let me explain the festival thing. At the festival, you can get in for free and eat unlimited great food (Yay! More Combusken for everyone!). Since it is free even the poor come in for a great Christmas dinner, and two Champions from different regions clash with each other in battle under the giant Christmastree. That is one of my favorite parts because I get to see Pokemon I have never seen before. Then the final event, at twelve o'clock, the new trainers start their new journey at the town of Vainville town, where the first Pokémon-Center is. There at the Pokémon-Center, you register for the Pokémon league where you can conspire to become one of the greatest Pokémon Trainers ever. From all the gifts I got, I had quite a great chance to be called up there and be envied by all the other kids who still had to go to school. Oh yes, I thought. This was going to be sweet.

So we got there, and mom immediately ditched me to go talk to some "Professor". I found out later that his name was Sycamore, Professor Sycamore. Ok, so I don't want mom messing around with a bush, so I will completely go against the idea of her seeing anyone other than my dad. But that's the thing, why look for someone else mom? Dad said in his letter that he was gonna come home after the war. Why am I fretting about this? Let's get back to the story! So anyways, I went over to the battlefield, where there were two gym leaders dueling. There was probably a crowd of about 300, waiting for a battle to start. The announcer called out the names.

"The two Ice-Type experts," The announcer paused, for effect. "Candice, from the Sinnoh region and Pryce, from the Johto region!" Absolutely tremendous applause, I looked through the crowd and there I saw a girl, not any regular girl, mind you, but a mouth-opener. She walked up to me leisurely.

"Hi! I'm Serena! What's your name?" I stammered for a bit and said through gibberish: "N-n-nico" My hand was shaking as she clasped my hand in a hand shake.

"Are you going to Vainville town to register for the Pokémon league?" I finally found my voice.

"Hopefully, but I have to get this egg to hatch, otherwise they might not call me up" I shook my backpack a little then chuckled with a weak smile.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Hmm, she is smart, I thought to myself. I wanted to say because you are the best bloody thing to come my way.

"I-i-i-i-i-I, Eh-he. I give up, im a total wreck" I said shaking my head. "You are too amazing for me" I turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait! You want to come with me to lunch? I think I can hatch your egg for you" I turned back to her and wondered: would mom let me do this without her knowing? Nah! Then I should do it!

"Sure"

"Wait, I want to watch this first"

"Okay" So we watched the battle, every year it is a different Ice-Leader from different regions. The battle began.

"Pryce sends out the Legendary Bird Articuno!" The crowd looked, dazzled by the sight of the legendary bird Pokemon, I glared at him, you aren't supposed to capture Legendary Pokemon, it can upset the precious balance on earth. But a part of me was also wowed, it was nearly IMPOSSIBLE to capture such a Pokemon. Legends usually will send your Pokemon into oblivion, no matter how strong they are.

Articuno squawked and used Blizzard, on everyone. I saw Serena, afar, but when I reached out for her, I froze to ice.


End file.
